Retour à la réalité
by Merry Moca
Summary: Après le match contre Seirin, Akashi retrouve ses marques dans le "monde réel"
1. Chapter 1

Les épaules un peu basses, les pas un peu trainants, l'équipe de Rakuzan regagnait leurs vestiaires. Le match qu'ils venaient de jouer contre Seirin, riche en rebondissements, avait été gagné par ces derniers. La défaite n'était pourtant pas si amère que cela. Après tout, c'était une magnifique finale au qu'elle ils avaient participés, et où ils avaient trouvé plus fort qu'eux. Tout aussi combatifs qu'eux. La loi de la jungle les avaient fait détrôner. Alors, même s'ils avaient perdu, ils n'en gardaient pas une mauvaise expérience.

Et puis, ils avaient récupéré un joueur.

En silence, chacun rejoignit son casier pour récupérer leurs affaires et se changer, lorsqu'un petit gabarit, le plus petit du cinq majeur de Rakuzan, se planta au milieu de la pièce. Tous étaient un peu surpris, et regardaient avec attention leur première année. En soit, rien n'avait vraiment changé, à part la couleur de sa pupille gauche. Mais fondamentalement, il y avait du changement. Comme ce qu'il faisait là.

« Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Akashi Seijurou. Enchanté. » Tout en s'inclinant.

Les quatre autres étaient plus ou moins « sur le cul », comme dirait Nebuya, de cette déclaration. Ils avaient compris qu'il y avait deux Akashi Seijurou dans un même corps, mais de là à ce que cela soit deux personnes aussi différentes et ressemblantes en même temps… Cette façon de se présenter après ces mois passés ensembles avait quelque chose de… surprenant. Pourtant, ils comprenaient tous.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Akashi-kun. »

Reo sentait les regards surpris de ces trois coéquipiers sur lui. Après tout, il était le seul à l'appeler Sei-chan à longueur de temps, pourquoi changer ? Parce qu'il a changé, pensa t'il pendant qu'il se retournait vers son casier.

Celui du capitaine était à côté du sien et bien vite il remarqua deux yeux rouges fixer la porte du placard avant qu'une main fine ne l'ouvre. Reo se fit interrogateur. Akashi, qui voulait récupérer une serviette, avait arrêté sa main à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, comme figé.

« Un souci ? demanda t'il.

Non, aucuns. C'est juste que… » Il détourna sa main levée vers sa chevelure magenta avant d'en attraper une fine et courte mèche. Il la fit tourner un peu, jouant avec.

« Cela change d'avoir les cheveux courts. »

S'adossant à son casier, la serviette autour du cou, Mibuchi passait une des extrémités sur son visage, tout en fixant son jeune capitaine.

« Juste avant l'Inter-Lycée, il y a eu une réunion de la Génération des Miracles. Et juste après, tes cheveux étaient comme ça.

Je vois. »

'Il est mignon à s'inquiéter de ses cheveux comme ça'. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, plus mélancolique, à passer une main dans sa chevelure.

« C'est pratique, je n'ai pas les cheveux dans les yeux.

Ca t'allait mieux les cheveux plus longs, je te conseille de les laisser repousser un peu. »

Alors que le meneur se tournait vers le tireur, celui-ci avait remis sa tête sans le casier, fouillant dans se affaires. Un fin sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

« Tu peux encore te retrouver malgré tout ce temps, te reconstruire ici avec cette équipe. »

Un petit soupir se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Tous c'étaient figés, attentifs.

« Oui. Je veux au moins gagner ce match. Merci. » Et d'un seul homme, les quatre autres soupirèrent de concert, soulagés.

« Je peux t'appeler Sei-chan ? »

Un bras saisit les épaules du meneur, alors que le rire énergique de Kotaro résonnait.

« Continuons de jouer ensemble, Akashi-kun ! »

Nebuya lui aussi se joignit à la bonne humeur générale en rigolant aussi fort que d'habitude, tapant gentiment dans le dos du seconde, lui coupant tout de même un peu la respiration.

Parce que l'énergie d'Hayama et la force brute d'Eikichi avaient beau être amicale, le combo était un peu fatal. Et pourtant un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'ancien joueur de Teiko. Une main agita un peu ses mèches courtes. Mayuzumi s'était rajouté à la joyeuse assemblée, y mettant du sien et gardant même un discret sourire sur son visage lisse.

« Tout n'est pas perdu, en fait. »

Quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent intensément Mibuchi.

« On a gagné un coéquipier. Et une bonne ambiance. »

Kotaro sourit de plus belle, de toutes ses dents.

« Rakuzan repart sur de bonnes bases, comme le phénix renait de ses cendres !

Effectivement, on va bientôt pouvoir parler de résurrection si vous deux vous continuez de à martyriser ce pauvre Sei-chan ! » Sei-chan qui se contentait de ne pas bouger, pour éviter d'être un peu plus comprimé, sans rien dire.

« Ce n'est rien, Mibuchi. »

Se faire appeler par son nom aussi, changeait. L'attention de tous revint vers le plus petit, portant toujours sur lui un bras, une main sur sa tête et une main qui frappait son dos.

« Quelle bande de rustres, vous ne voyez pas que Sei-chan devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux ! »

Regards vers Reo, regards vers Seijurou. Et comme des oiseaux affolés, ils s'éloignèrent du capitaine qui n'avait pas bronché mais avec effectivement sur son visage une coloration un peu plus rouge. Craignant de quelconques représailles, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le malmené marche tranquillement vers le banc au milieu du vestiaire, s'y assoit, s'y allonge, et s'y endorme tout naturellement. Les autres membres de l'équipe regardaient cette scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux ébahis, tout simplement estomaqués. Ce fut Reo qui réagit le premier.

« Et maintenant, le premier qui le dérange, il va avoir affaire à moi !

T'es vraiment une mère poule, Mibuchi.

Pour qu'il se laisse sans défense devant nous, c'est qu'il nous fait confiance. Alors on le laisse tranquille !

Oui maman… »

Mais tous regardaient le meneur paisiblement endormit. C'était vrai que « l'ancien » ne les aurait jamais laissés le voir comme cela. Ils l'appréciaient bien, ce nouveau capitaine, et ne perdraient pas la chance de le découvrir vraiment. Et puis, aucunes représailles en cas de mauvaises actions, c'était sympa, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

« On ne va quand même pas le laisser là…

\- Alors tu t'occupes de le porter ou de le réveiller !

\- Mais… »

Ils avaient été juste attendrit et fière de voir leur capitaine s'endormir devant eux comme cela, « sans défenses ». Mais comme il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de leur ancien capitaine, ils ne savaient pas comment prendre ce « sans défense ». Comme dans le passé, un danger létal, ou comme une fausse alerte ?

Et puisqu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, ils débattaient de qui allait tenter de ne serait-ce qu'approcher le rouge. Et le choix allait finir par une unanimité envers Reo.

« Allez maman poule, va t'occuper de ton petit tigre !

\- Tu n'as pas entendu l'idiotie que tu viens de dire ? »

Soupirant devant ce discours sans queue ni tête, le shooter se décida à s'approcher de la bête. Qui, malgré qu'elle soit allongée sur un banc bien rigide, dormait comme une souche. 'Je me demande quand même s'il a réfléchit où dormir…'

Une main forte frappa son dos, en signe d'encouragement. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, celle-là. Par contre, il l'avait bien sentit.

« Grosse brute !

\- Chuuuuut ! »

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux plus grands perturbateurs de Rakuzan avaient posés leur index sur leur bouche, demandant le silence, avant de pointer ce même doigt en direction du plus petit de l'équipe.

Grognant un peu sous cape, Reo obtempéra, puis repartit en direction de l'Empereur. C'était fou comme la distance entre des casiers et un banc lui paraissait si longue et périlleuse tout d'un coup. Une fois arrivé à destination, il prit soin de noter la respiration calme de l'endormit. Et les commentaires trèèèèèèèès intelligents de deux de ses coéquipiers.

« Et pour le réveiller, tu fais comme dans ce conte, là !

\- La Belle aux bois et la Bête ? »

Non mais franchement…

Testant tout d'abord la « façon douce », il l'appela doucement. Aucune réponse. Il haussa un peu plus la voix. Toujours rien. Il posa sa main sur une épaule, avant de l'agiter. Encore le même résultat. Il en était au bord d'en être vexé et ennuyé. Ainsi que de laisser Nebuya s'occuper de le déplacer. C'était sans compter l'idée « géniale » du chien fou. Remarquant la non réactivité d'Akashi, il sauta sur l'intéressé, les faisant rouler au sol. Au moins, il était réveillé, en attestait les grognements de douleurs de la personne bloquée sous le blond.

« Réveillé, capitaine ? »

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase eu le mérite de le faire se lever. Et de s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement.

« Sei-chan, tout va bien ? »

Tout comme le silence pouvait les figer, un bruit quelconque réussissait tout aussi bien. Un soupir. Un bon gros soupir.

« Sei… Sei-chan ? »

Ils allaient mourir. Tout simplement décéder. L'Empereur allait les décapiter.

« Solution de replie ! »

Tous sauf le tireur partirent en vitesse à l'extérieur des vestiaires, ayant brusquement beaucoup de choses à faire dehors, et loin de leur capitaine. Reo, jetant alternativement un œil entre la porte que venait d'emprunter ses coéquipiers, et la masse rouge qui commençait à se relever dos à lui. Et s'il faisait pareil ?

« Est-ce que je fais si peur que cela ?

\- Hein ? »

Le murmure était parvenu à ses oreilles, mais avait mis du temps avant d'être analysé.

« Tu… Tu as peur d'être rejeté ?

\- Effectivement. »

Il n'était pas faible. Loin de là. Cela se sentait. Il énonçait les faits. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus mélancolique dans ses paroles à lui. Peut être parce que comparé à avant, il ne se posait pas ces questions. Il ne voulait pas s'intégrer, seulement s'imposer.

« Je suis… Revenu comme ça, différent de celui que vous avez connu. Et ce changement est assez perturbant pour qu'ils soient perdus et me considère comme… Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

\- Comme une bombe à retardement. »

Des yeux pourpres s'élargirent en le regardant. Vraiment ?

« Ou un fauve, un lion en cage. »

Le ton nonchalant et détaché faisait penser qu'il ne le pensait pas lui-même, qu'il s'agissait d'idées puérils de ses camarades. Il n'avouerait pas que quelques instants auparavant, il n'avait pas voulu l'approcher alors qu'il dormait.

Le visage du plus jeune se faisait de plus en plus surpris, tentant de se représenter ce que pouvait voir les autres membres de l'équipe en lui.

« Et bien, au moins ils ne voient plus en moi un dictateur…

\- Ooh ! Pas faux ! »

C'était vrai que jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas parlé du côté Empereur de la personne.

« Parce qu'instinctivement, ils ont sentit que tu étais plus proche d'eux ! Ce qui est bien ! »

Même lui venait de le remarquer, cette nouvelle aura qui émanait de leur petit capitaine. Loin de celle féroce, qui faisait plier quiconque le regardait, elle était plus douce, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié. Plus apaisante. Si on se sentait opprimé par l'autre, on se sentait confiant en sa présence.

Prêt à avancer, avec lui à ses côtés.

« Akashi Seijuro. »

L'air sérieux qu'avait le plus grand attira l'attention du plus petit. Le sourire fin qu'il avait l'intrigua un peu.

« Es-tu prêt à ce qu'ils t'acceptent pour ce que tu es ?

\- Oui. Et j'aimerais qu'ils me considèrent comme un compagnon.

\- Alors, c'est partit ! »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand, invitant leur capitaine à sortir rejoindre l'équipe. Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de ce dernier, heureux.

« Mais ! »

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers la sortie, il fut arrété par le shooter.

« Tout d'abord, ce ne sont pas des coéquipiers qu'il te faut.

\- Ils doivent être quoi alors ?

\- Des amis ! »

Le sourire à peine formé s'élargit encore, allumant les yeux pourpres d'une nouvelle lumière.

« Bonne idée. »

Reo hocha la tête, satisfait. Il adorait ce nouveau capitaine. Qui franchit le seuil à ses côté, vers sa nouvelle vie à Rakuzan.


	3. Chapter 3

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, quand il était sortit des vestiaires. C'était son nom, doucement murmuré, qu'il lui avait fait tourner la tête. A ses côtés ce tenait le petit joueur fantôme. Kuroko. Il c'était changé entre temps, troquant son maillot de Seirin pour l'uniforme.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, un éclat qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, c'était allumée dedans. De la joie. Un fin sourire, discret, était apparu sur son visage pâle. De même pour lui.

« Akashi-kun.

Kuroko. »

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé comme ça, calmement, tranquillement. Cela lui avait manqué, la présence discrète mais rassurante de l'électron libre.

« Sei-chan ?

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoins après. »

Le bus qui les ramènerait à Tokyo était dans une bonne heure.

Ayant remarqué le joueur de Seirin, les quatre autres c'étaient lancés des regards entre eux. Ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien camarade et coéquipier d'Akashi, mais son apparition les avait surpris.

« Vous n'avez pas à craindre Kuroko, vous savez. C'est même grâce à lui que je suis revenu. »

Tout en disant ces mots, il avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains, agitant ses doigts comme pour vérifier s'ils lui appartenaient bien.

« On le sait, Sei-chan. C'est pour ça que nous voudrions le remercier. »

Reo c'était faufilé en face du joueur adverse, avant de s'incliner devant lui.

« Merci de l'avoir aidé. Depuis le début.

\- Pas besoin de remerciements particuliers pour moi. Nous l'avons tous aidé, chacun à notre manière.

\- Il est tout aussi adorable que toi, Sei-chan ! »

Un éclat de rire collectif prit les plus démonstratifs, les autres se contentant d'un sourire large.

« Allez tout le monde, j'ai faim ! On va chercher à manger avant le départ !

\- Tu es un goinfre… Sei-chan, on te laisse.

\- A tout à l'heure. »

Ses coéquipiers de Rakuzan partis sous les éclats de voix de l'arrière et du pivot, qui se chamaillaient de nouveau, un silence tranquille c'était installé entre les deux plus petits.

« Tu sais…

\- Akashi-kun… »

Ils avaient parlés en même temps, se surprenant mutuellement.

« Vas-y, je t'en pris.

\- Non, toi vas-y.

\- Cela peut durer longtemps si on commence comme ça. Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Kuroko…

\- Cela m'avait manqué, de te tenir tête comme ça. »

Akashi rigola un peu. C'était vrai que le joueur fantôme était une tête de mule, tout autant que lui, mais en plus puissant. N'ayant pas envie de gacher ces retrouvailles, il partit dans le sens que lui indiquait son ami.

« Et bien, je voulais te remercier. Vraiment. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Et te dire pardon, pour t'avoir inquiété.

\- C'est normal, Akashi-kun.

\- Hmmm ?

\- De s'aider entre amis.

\- Oui… Tu as raison… »

Ces mots, quoique simple, le percutaient avec force. Cela le touchait, que Kuroko dise cela.

« Moi aussi, il faut que je m'excuse. Pour ne t'avoir aidé que maintenant.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Mais moi, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire plus, et agir plus tôt.

\- Kuroko, ne te tourmente pas pour ça. »

Il agita un peu la tête, en un signe affirmatif. Mais il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu.

« Je vais bien, maintenant, Kuroko, et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Merci, Akashi-kun. »

Dans un sursaut, il regarda sa montre. Son visage inexpressif ne laissait rien paraitre, mais il semblait plus pressé.

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis en retard.

\- Oh, pardon. Je te retiens. En retard de beaucoup ?

\- D'un bon quart d'heure.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus nerveux.

En fait, je suis mort, là. »

D'un rapide signe de la main, il lui dit au revoir tout en lui indiquant qu'ils se parleraient plus tard au téléphone. Akashi lui rendit son signe, tout en pensant que la coach de Seirin, s'il avait bien deviné, était une force de la nature malgré sa petite stature.

Lui-même fit demi-tour, à la direction qu'avait prit Kuroko, le cœur encore plus léger. Un grand sourire avait même élu domicile sur son visage. Il était de retour.


End file.
